


Eight Maids A Milking

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Day Eight, Eight Maids a Milking, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Twelve Days Of Christmas, not relationship centric but gertchase and deanoru exist, runaways - Freeform, soft, this is a mess I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: The superhero group known as the runaways, famed for having evil parents and kicking ass, we’re currently in a field milking cattle.





	Eight Maids A Milking

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> I just did the young avengers so it’s only fair that I do the runaways.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

“How did we get roped into this?” Victor complains. 

“I thought is would be fun,” Chase shrugs. 

The superhero group known as the runaways, famed for having evil parents and kicking ass, we’re currently in a field milking cattle. 

How does one get in this situation? Quite simple actually; Chase was out for a walk when a man stopped him and asked him if he wanted to milk some cows. Chase is an idiot so he said yes. 

“This is so fun,” Molly giggles, milking her cow with Klara’s assistance. 

Nico is sitting on a wooden stool beside a cow pouting while Karolina does all the work. 

Gert is trying to milk a cow but Old Lace is scaring it. 

“Karo I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” Nico sighed. 

Karolina shrugged, “It’s not that bad Nico. Come give it a go.”

Nico shook her head no, “I would rather cut myself a million times for the staff to come out than milk a cow.”

‘So dramatic,’ Karolina thinks. 

“Chase who even is this guy that asked you to do this?” Gert asks. 

“Well babe, that’s a question I don’t know the answer to.”

“I hate you Chase,” Victor says while slapping Chase on the back of the head. 

“Anyone else feel like this is a set up?” Nico asks. 

“Not everything is a set up Nico,” Karolina sighs. 

“It is if you’re us Karo.”

As if on cue a massive glass dome traps the runaways where they stand. 

“If it’s the Gibborim again I’m gonna scream,” Gert says. 

“Chase you’re an idiot,” Molly calls over to him. 

Chase pouts, “You’re supposed to me on my side Molls.”

Molly sticks her tongue out at Chase, and Klara laughs along with her. 

“Can you guys focus, we’re trapped. Molly go see if you can lift the dome,” Nico orders. 

Molly walks over to one part of the dome and bends down to try and lift it up but to no avail. Old Lace comes over to help but the dome stays put. 

Nico summons her staff and tries a spell to get them out, nothing happens. 

“The dome must be magic proof.”

A booming voice comes from the top of the dome, “Milk the cows.” 

Everyone looks around at each other, “That’s it? Just milk the cows?” Gert asks. 

There’s hundreds of cows in the dome with them, “Are we supposed to milk every single cow?” Molly moans. 

“Chase Stein you are so dead,” Nico snarks, staring daggers at Chase. 

Chase puts his hands up in defeat, “How was I supposed to know that a random guy stopping me on the street asking if I want to milk his cows would turn out to trap us in a massive glass dome?”

Everyone takes turns in walking up to Chase to slap him on the back of the head. 

“Let’s just milk the cows,” Victor sighs, walking over to a cow, bucket and wooden stool in hand ready to clasp its udders and squeeze. 

Everyone mumbles and moans but walks over to a cow to milk it and get out of the dome. 

Two hours later and the group are half way through the cows. 

“How much longer? Molly whines, “I’m tired. Chase we’re not friends anymore.”

Chase walks over to Molly and tries to hug her, “But Princess Powerful we’re Chase and Molly, the dynamic duo.”

Molly cracks a smile, “Stop I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

Chase pats her hat cladded head and walks over to another cow. This cow has blue udders. 

“There’s something wrong with my cow,” Chase calls out to the group. Everyone comes over to him to peer down at his cow. 

“Maybe this is our ticket out of here,” Victor says, hopeful. 

Chase bends down to milk the cow, whose milk comes out purple. The bucket fills up and the dome begins to life. 

“Keep going Chase we’re nearly free.” Everyone was cheering him on. 

The dome fully lifts and disappears and when the group looks around the cows also begin to disappear. 

“I have no idea what just happened or why we were here or who did that and I’m not looking to find out, let’s go,” Nico calls out, leading the way out of the field. 

The runaways arrive back home and all of them collapse on the sofas, “Chase when I get back my energy I’m gonna beat you up.”

Chase just shrugs, “I got us out didn’t I?”

Despite getting out Nico can’t stop thinking about what happened. Why them? Did that guy know Chase? And that he would bring all of them with him? Who even was that guy? Nico doesn’t think they’ve seen the last of him. 

Back in the field a mysterious figure looms on the outskirts. 

“The first trial was a success,” He whispers into his wrist watch, a disguised transmitter. 

The hooded man turns of his transmitter and sighs, “I’ll see you all again soon my eight little milk maids.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ugly I apologise but deanoru and gertchase deserve the world. Be sure to watch runaways season 2 on Hulu 21st of December 2018.


End file.
